I've let myself become you
by Lady Jackie
Summary: Hisashi nunca supo hasta que punto lo había lastimado......MitxKo..Yaoi...si gustan dejen reviews..!
1. Sacrificios

CAPITULO 1: SACRIFICIOS.  
  
Al llegar a la última línea, suspira de cansancio y hace sonar sus dedos, para luego encender un cigarrillo y darle una profunda pitada. Mira la pantalla brillante de su laptop y sonríe de satisfacción al leer lo último que había escrito. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un ex-jugador de basketball pudiera guardar dentro de sí a un escritor brillante?...ya...no le gustaba el prefijo "ex", ex-jugador, ex-amigo....pero así era su vida.....la vida de Alex Nakamura o de Hisashi Mitsui?.... Una lesión sufrida en el pasado había complicado su futuro en el basketball universitario. Todavía recordaba con claridad aquella noche en que sintió que su cuerpo le decía "basta", aquella noche que la que su vida daría un giro drástico. La idea de convertirse en escritor de novelas de tecnoficción con alto contenido sexual no era lo que había planeado hacer pero le redituaba bastante dinero permitiéndole vivir una vida algo holgada: departamento propio, auto ultimo modelo, compañías varias.....  
  
Estiró sus músculos con gestos perezosos mientras dejaba descansar su mirada en un portarretrato situado en su biblioteca. Se levantó de su silla y dando una pitada a su cigarrillo tomó ese recuadro y esbozó una triste sonrisa: era la foto de la graduación de la preparatoria, en ella estaba abrazado a su amigo Kiminobu y ambos miraban sonrientes hacia la cámara. Dejó escapar el humo, lentamente, en tanto recorría con el dedo el rostro de su amigo.....y recordó que aquel día él le había dicho que le amaba...que lo había hecho desde la primera vez que le había visto y que siempre lo haría.  
  
Recordó con dolor como se había quedado impávido ante esa tierna declaración y por miedo........maldito sea......por un estúpido miedo......se rió de sus sentimientos y le dijo que él nunca le correspondería....pues no podía amar a un hombre, que no era como él...que él no cargaría con el peso de su inocencia. Kiminobu retrocedió y con una leve inclinación se disculpó profundamente por su atrevimiento, como si hubiera cometido un crimen, dio media vuelta y se fue......pero Hisashi ya había visto sus lágrimas detrás de esos anteojos. Después de ese día no volvió a saber nada de él luego de un tiempo. Por medio de Rukawa se había enterado de la muerte de su padre y de su partida hacia Tokio para estudiar medicina. Más tarde supo que se había convertido en el cirujano más joven del país y que era muy bueno en su trabajo.  
  
Acomodó otra vez aquel portarretrato al mismo tiempo que ese recurrente sentimiento de resignación lo volvía a invadir otra vez, como cada vez que recordaba que había roto el corazón de Kiminobu y cómo había perdido su oportunidad de amar. Apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero con un gesto brusco, odiaba recordar pues le hacía ver todo lo que había perdido por miedo. Y la verdad que había tratado de ocultar e ignorar era que amaba a Kiminobu con toda su alma. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio en la escuela, desde el primer sonrojo que vio en sus mejillas lozanas.....y ahora era demasiado tarde...había perdido su oportunidad..  
  
Un espejo situado al lado de la biblioteca le devolvió su reflejo,,,y no le gustó lo que vio. Si bien aún conservaba sus rasgos juveniles, su cabello estaba recortado de manera desprolija y su esbeltez que se había convertido en pura fortaleza masculina, sus ojos azules habían perdido cierto brillo de vida y calor. Eran fríos......demasiado fríos. Pero era su culpa, pues tiempo atrás la rutina de satisfacer sus deseos en cuerpos extraños lo había convertido en un hombre sin corazón y sin sentimientos. Sus experiencias habían sido parte vital de sus libros pero jamás satisfacían el hambre que tenía en su interior. No era lo que él buscaba...no era lo que él anhelaba.....pero no podía soñar con pedir la luna. Había perdido su corazón.  
  
El teléfono sonó rompiendo la monotonía de su departamento y lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos.  
  
-Mitsui.-  
  
-Señor Mitsui.....soy John Colbert, abogado del bufete Colbert, Johansen & Brikman, de la ciudad de Nueva York....es en relación a su primo, el señor Tadeo Mitsuí...  
  
-Disculpe pero yo no tengo familiares, señor Colbert- contestó con un dejo de impaciencia.  
  
-Verá...señor Mitsui...su primo falleció en un accidente de transito junto con su esposa...y como ambos no tenían a sus padres...usted fue nombrado guardián de su hijo Ryan...- comentó el abogado e hizo un silencio esperando que Mitsui entendiera lo que aquello implicaba.  
  
-Espere un segundo....UD. piensa que yo voy a creerle semejante cuento?...yo no tengo familia en Nueva York...nunca conocí a este primo y nunca me fue enviada documentación legal que respalde lo que UD. Me esta diciendo-contestó aferrado al tubo..estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.- Así que le agradezco que no me vuelva a importunar otra vez.-  
  
- Sepa usted entenderme, señor Mitsui....sé que todo esto suena irrisorio pero la vida de un niño de 2 años depende ahora de usted...y si fuera un poco más humano se daría cuenta que si usted rechaza al niño este sería entregado inmediatamente a un orfanatorio.- el tono de voz del abogado sonaba como si estuviera furioso.- tengo tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas para entregarle el niño o el Estado de Nueva York se hará cargo de él. Ahora esta al cuidado de una enfermera en el hospital...él se encontraba en el auto en donde murieron sus padres....salió ileso ..pero ....todavía no entiende que sus padres están muertos y la verdad, no me complace tener que explicarle que nunca más volverán.-  
  
La visión de un niño asustado y lloroso le invadió la mente al igual que la de Kimy sonriendo...a él le gustaban los niños....siempre se lo había dicho....diablos...podía sentir como si se hubiera roto algo dentro de sí....algo sobre lo cual no tenía control alguno....  
  
-Señor Colbert....cuando puedo disponer del niño?-se escuchó decir a sí mismo.  
  
-Le será enviado en el próximo vuelo a Japón junto con uno de mis asesores legales para que usted firme los papeles....- respondió aliviado.  
  
-Lo estaré esperando.-y cortó. Algo dentro suyo había tomado el control.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
  
Sobre el barbijo color celeste sólo se veían unos anteojos metálicos de marco color peltre y detrás de ellos, dos luminarias color marrón. Su dueño era un hombre alto, de complexión atlética y delgada, de cabello castaño corto y peinado hacia arriba. Su ropa de quirófano ocultaba su figura que si bien era ya la de un hombre, aún conservaba rasgos de un muchacho. Alrededor de él, ocho figuras vestidas de igual manera, observaban como sus manos de dedos largos y ágiles devolvían movilidad a la pierna de una niña de 10 años. El tiempo se volvió eterno mientras él terminaba su trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de sus colegas doctores y de las enfermeras asistentes.  
  
Una sonrisa oculta hizo que sus ojos brillaran, sólo por un instante, cuando terminó exitosamente su trabajo. Con una leve inclinación agradeció a todo el equipo y se retiró de allí para hablar con los angustiados padres de Hiroko, una alegre niña de 10 años cuya alegría de la vida era el patinaje artístico. Antes de salir se quitó la mayor parte de la ropa descartable pero se dejó puesto una remera y los pantalones celestes. Con paso seguro y firme salió del área de quirófanos y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera, acomodándose sus anteojos. Su rostro tranquilo no demostraba lo cansado que se encontraba. Había tenido un día muy agotador y quizás ahora terminaba; miró su reloj y descubrió que hacía más de veinticuatro horas que llevaba despierto, entre consultas y operaciones; agradeció a su secretaria que le hubiera despejado el día siguiente para poder dormir y recuperarse.  
  
En la sala de espera lo recibió una pareja con semblante angustiado pero él se apresuró a calmarlos y a darles las buenas noticias: su hermosa hija volvería a patinar y podría desarrollar dentro de muy poco una vida normal otra vez. El llanto reprimido los invadió a ambos padres por lo que el doctor se despidió de ellos prometiéndoles que la podrían ver apenas ella se despertara. Caminó con paso seguro hacia los vestuarios para darse una ducha. Entró y se dirigió a su locker, similar al que había tenido en la secundaria, salvo que la leyenda era nueva: "DR. Kiminobu Kogure". Ya debajo de la tibia lluvia dejó que sus pensamientos volaran. No pensaba en los pacientes ni en sus enfermedades, solamente pensaba en sí mismo, en su vida, en su futuro. No podía quejarse acerca de su trabajo; era un cirujano muy respetado en el mundo de la medicina. Se había graduado con altos honores a temprana edad y había hecho sus años de especialización rápidamente, asombrando a sus profesores por su afán de saber más. Era el cirujano más solicitado en el país y en el exterior, además de dar consulta en varios hospitales de Japón.  
  
Pero su vida privada era desconocida para todos. Excepto para su madre y para su ama de llaves, la señora Tanaka, quien le llevaba su casa como un reloj suizo. Sin ella estaba perdido pues era demasiado el tiempo que le dedicaba a su trabajo. Había decidido dedicarse a la medicina luego de darse cuenta que nunca podría haber sido muy bueno en el basketball, sin embargo atesoraba aquellos recuerdos por otra implicancia, quizás más sentimental. Y era porque por dentro, muy dentro suyo, jamás había dejado de ser aquel chico tierno y sonriente de anteojos, poseedor de una sensibilidad que atraía tanto a hombres como a mujeres. No obstante por fuera, el tiempo y el dolor se habían encargado de erosionar todas sus emociones, por lo que siempre se mostraba frío y calmo.  
  
Cerró el agua y se secó rápidamente para luego vestirse de igual manera. Juntó sus cosas y salió rápidamente del hospital, caminando hacia el estacionamiento en busca de su auto, una vieja camioneta Land Rover. El viento de verano sacudió su remera blanca y sus pantalones de gabardina negro con bolsillos a los costados, mientras se subía a la camioneta y dejaba a un lado su maletín negro de lona. Maniobró con eficiencia y se unió al trafico para dirigirse a su casa, una construcción tradicional y enorme que le había servido de hogar desde que dejó Kanagawa. Había pertenecido a su abuela, quien se la heredó al morir como una especie de regalo.  
  
Kanagawa.....aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos....recuerdos de su vida de joven.....diablos.....aún tenía 24 años pero se sentía como si tuviera 32...tal vez era por lo que había vivido...después de la muerte repentina de su padre, justo después de su ingreso a la universidad, sentía que había madurado demasiado rápido. Además el amar a alguien y no ser correspondido había hecho que se volcara de lleno al estudio y a su carrera. Amar a alguien.......que lejano que parecía ahora!!....si aquella persona le hubiera correspondido.....sacudió su cabeza de todos esos pensamientos tristes, hacia tiempo que había aprendido a vivir con la resignación, ese sentimiento amargo que cala hondo dentro del alma. Se tocó en su bíceps izquierdo y frotó en donde se había tatuado, en caracteres japoneses y para siempre, el nombre de ese amor: HISASHI; lo había hecho una noche de borrachera, aquella después del rechazo y lo conservaba para no olvidar lo que había sido amar, para no olvidar que él también había sido humano alguna vez.  
  
Llega a su casa luego de media hora por la autopista y estaciona la camioneta en el garaje que había construido hacía poco. Un setter irlandés y su ama de llaves lo reciben con una calurosa bienvenida, haciéndolo sentir bien y querido...aunque sea por unos momentos. Y antes de entrar a su casa permitió, por primera vez en años, que un suspiro lastimero escapara de su pecho....el cual no pasó desapercibido para la hacendosa señora Tanaka. Amar era imposible para él. 


	2. Cambios

CAPÍTULO 2: CAMBIOS.  
  
Algo preocupaba a la señora Tanaka y se le notaba en el rostro. Hizo de todo para que su señor no se diera cuenta pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro. Dejó la deliciosa cena que estaba preparando y se encaminó al estudio en donde seguro lo encontraría. Golpeó la puerta y al escuchar su aprobación entró. Se acercó hacia su jefe, que se encontraba pasando sus notas de consultorio a su laptop, y se preguntó por enésima vez si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer. Lo había discutido con la madre de su jefe y ambas habían llegado a la conclusión que era tiempo de que él dejara su pasado atrás y que tuviera otra oportunidad. Era hora de comenzar un juego que, si Dios les ayudaba, terminaría bien.  
  
-Señor Kogure....- lo llamó para distraerlo un poco  
  
-Ah...señora Tanaka....dígame..- dijo sin interrumpir por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
- Necesito su ayuda, señor....-  
  
- Dígame en que puedo ayudarla...- siguió tipiando sin darse cuenta de la mirada divertida de su ama de llaves.  
  
- Un amigo mío y de mi difunto esposo necesita un lugar para vivir mientras remodelan su casa nueva...-  
  
- ¿Y?- preguntó mientras seguía escribiendo.  
  
- La verdad es que hace poco le asignaron la custodia de un niño que perdió a sus padres en un accidente....fue algo que ni él esperaba pues pensaba que no tenía familiar alguno..pero igual se hizo cargo del niño....hace dos meses que lo tiene...si bien han logrado entenderse..este joven vive en un departamento nuevo y se lo están por remodelar...para hacerle un cuarto al niño..y como quiere que todo termine lo antes posible me ha pedido que lo aloje en mi casa...él sabe que mi esposo ha muerto y que yo vivo con usted....-  
  
- Y este joven...es de confianza, señora Tanaka?- preguntó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su laptop.  
  
- OH...si señor..totalmente...yo vivía cerca de su primer apartamento...se hizo muy amigo de mi difunto esposo y cuando se mudó a su nuevo apartamento no perdió el contacto con nosotros...siempre que podía nos iba a visitar....inclusive estuvo cuando mi esposo murió y asistió al funeral....él visita regularmente la tumba de mi Hajime y le deja flores....-  
  
- El niño a su cargo....que edad tiene?- preguntó luego de un momento  
  
- Tiene 2 años, señor, estuvo en el accidente...- respondió algo triste, había conocido al niño y a pesar de los cuidados, se veía que estaba muy triste.  
  
- Creo que no me va a molestar que venga su amigo junto con el niño...la verdad es que me encantan los niños y será algo diferente aquí....-contestó apartando por un momento la vista del teclado para luego seguir trabajando- le asignaré el ala norte para que pueda tener libertad de movimientos y no interfiera con mis labores....no es que no lo quiera...pero la verdad no me agradaría encontrarlo en el estudio. Dígale a su amigo que venga..no hay problema....como se llama el niño?-  
  
- Ryan.....- dijo temiendo que le preguntara quien era el custodio del niño.  
  
- Su custodio...quien es?-  
  
- Es Alex Nakamura....el escritor que a usted tanto le gusta.....pero ese es su seudónimo....su verdadero nombre es Hisashi Mitsui- dijo y esperó la reacción de su jefe.  
  
- Vaya....no sabia que Mitsui era escritor..-contestó sin levantar la mirada- llámele y dígale que será bienvenido a esta casa...  
  
- Gracias....muchas gracias..señor- dijo la ama de llaves haciendo una profunda reverencia y se retiró del estudio algo desilusionada...pero sentía que esa calma tapaba un gran cúmulo de emociones que todavía latían.  
  
Al cerrarse la puerta de su estudio, Kiminobu dejó de escribir y luego de guardar todo, cerró su laptop y se recostó en su sillón cerrando los ojos un momento.....Hisashi...una emoción que creía dormida lo asaltó y lo inundo de repente sin poderlo controlar, haciéndole humedecer los ojos y llenándole la mente de dulces y amargos recuerdos. Se preguntó por un momento como lo enfrentaría luego de aquella declaración y decidió que lo haría como si aquel día hubiera sido cualquier otro. Se había declarado. Él lo rechazó alegando el peso de su inocencia. Fin de la historia.  
  
Esta vez estaba preparado. Su muro de hielo era impenetrable. No volvería a sentir otra vez ese amor...no volvería a sufrir...a desear y ver como le arrebataban sus sueños y su calor. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones para no involucrarse con nadie, no quería que lo lastimaran...las únicas personas que se habían salvado de su frialdad era su ama de llaves y su madre..pero todos los que trataban con él sabían que jamás develaría su verdadera personalidad.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
  
Mientras conducía su auto por la autopista, Hisashi no dejaba de preguntarse porque se sentía tan nervioso. Su amiga, la señora Tanaka, le había confirmado que su jefe, un doctor, le daría alojamiento. Había escuchado mucho del jefe de la señora Tanaka. Ella no dejaba de alabarlo y de decir que era un buen hombre...que lo único que le faltaba era encontrar al amor...aunque le aclaró que su jefe había sufrido una desilusión amorosa tan fuerte que lo había dejado muy marcado...tales así que no salía casi nunca y que trabajaba todo el tiempo, sin darse respiro. Sin embargo era un hombre honrado y trabajador, al cual le encantaban los niños.  
  
Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio que Ryan estaba dormido en su asiento. Su cabello negro y lacio estaba recortado igual que el suyo. Sus ojos azules como el mar eran la marca de la familia Mitsui, parecía más hijo propio que primo. Su cuerpito delgado estaba recostado en el asientito especial para niños. Estaba vestido con un conjuntito de jogging gris con parches azules en las rodillas y en los codos, y tenía puesta unas zapatillitas Nike; le hacia gracia ver el logo de Nike tan chiquitito. Le había costado un poco comenzar a vivir juntos...ambos estaban acostumbrados a diferentes cosas. Ryan, a los mimos y caricias. Hisashi, a estar solo todo el tiempo. Además les costaba entenderse con los idiomas...Ryan hablaba en inglés...Hisashi hablaba japonés e inglés...por lo que decidió enseñarle a manejar ambos idiomas.....el niño era despierto e inteligente....y pronto hablaba una mezcla de ambos idiomas y palabras de invento propio.  
  
Su vida había dado un giro tremendo y había cambiado mucho. Tanto interiormente como exteriormente. Había pasado mucho tiempo siendo egoísta y sólo sabía tomar lo que los demás le ofrecían pero con Ryan había aprendido a dar. Dar cariño, amor, besos y abrazos. Dar pañales limpios y besos en chichones amarillos. También había dejado de fumar y llevaba una vida más sana. Su libro había sido interrumpido momentáneamente y su editor no lo molestaría por un tiempo pues le había entregado un manuscrito que tenía guardado, el primero de una trilogía, por lo tanto tenía asegurado su futuro pues sus libros se vendían muy bien.  
  
Exteriormente había aprendido a ser más relajado y sus ojos habían recuperado aquel brillo que poseían. Había dejado sus trajes guardados y comenzaba a lucir jeans y remeras, ropa práctica para tirarse al suelo y perseguir a Ryan por todos lados. Se rió al pensar que diría Kiminobu si lo viera. Él...el hipócrita sin sentimientos...derrotado por un saco de risas y baba de 2 años de edad...y no pudo evitar que una punzada de angustia le atenazara el pecho al pensar que nunca volvería a verlo, que lo había perdido por idioteces de niñato...por miedo a enfrentar su propia sexualidad...por miedo a que no pudiera aceptar su pasado carente de amor.....pero la verdad era que tenía mucho amor para dar y solo quería dárselo a una persona que no había vuelto a ver nunca más.  
  
Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron un minuto cuando salió de la autopista y tomó un camino pavimentado que iba hacia el campo...a lo lejos se veían plantaciones de arroz y pequeñas granjas...al igual que un pueblito, tomó una calle que estaba señalada en su mapa y luego de seguir un camino flanqueado por sendos árboles, encontró un portón que se abrió automáticamente dejándolo entrar por un camino de grava para luego estacionarse en el frente de una casa de estilo tradicional. Sus techos empinados y sus pesados ventanales eran hermosos.  
  
Detuvo el auto y se desabrochó su cinturón. Salió del auto y una mujer salió de la casa, sonriente y feliz. Hisashi abrió la puerta trasera y despertó a Ryan, sacándolo de su sillita, con mucho cuidado lo recostó contra su pecho, poniéndose sobre el hombro una mochila en la cual llevaba pañales y biberones para el niño.  
  
-Buenos Días, Hisashi- lo saludó calurosamente la señora Tanaka y luego se dirigió a Ryan que la miraba somnoliento- Hola, Ryan...estas dormido, eh?-  
  
-Buenos Días, señora Tanaka- le respondió Hisashi mientras le dejaba un sonoro beso en la sonrosada mejilla- Gracias por darnos lugar.-  
  
-Pero no te quedes aquí afuera....ven pasa....- le dijo guiándolo hacia la puerta abierta..- No te preocupes por las valijas, Hiro, el jardinero, las llevará al ala norte.-  
  
-Ala norte?-preguntó descalzándose y descalzando a Ryan- Vaya, creí que nos daría solo una habitación.-  
  
-El señor insistió en darles un ala de la casa, para mayor comodidad de ustedes.-comentó llevándolo hacia la sala en donde, sobre una mesita negra, los esperaba un servicio de té.- siéntate..y sírvete un poco de té mientras yo traigo y poco de leche y unas galletas para el pequeño.- y sin dudar le quitó la mochila a Hisashi llevándosela a la cocina. Luego de un momento volvió con un plato lleno de galletas y una biberón de leche tibia. Ryan vio el biberón y extendió sus manitas para agarrarlo con alegría.  
  
-Mema...mema....-balbuceaba agitándose entre los brazos de Hisashi.- Shashi...mema...-  
  
-Sí, es para ti, campeón...-dijo dándosela luego de comprobar con el dorso de la mano la temperatura de la leche.- alimento para superhéroes como tu.- y se rió al ver como la tomaba con rapidez. Le puso un trapito para evitar que se mojara la ropa.  
  
-Te llevas muy bien con él, Hisashi- comento el ama de llaves sirviéndole una taza de té.  
  
-Si....gracias a Kami....pero tuvimos que hacer muchos ajustes en poco tiempo.-respondió acariciando el cabello de Ryan.- Aún hay mucho por hacer y he suspendido mi trabajo por un tiempo hasta que pueda establecer una rutina...por suerte mi trabajo lo puedo realizar en casa...pero necesito un poco de tiempo a solas.-  
  
-Una pena que este pequeño haya perdido sus padres.....pero una bendición el que te hayas hecho cargo de él- dijo la señora haciéndole muecas a Ryan, quien se reía con la leche escurriéndole de la boca y mojando el babero que Hisashi le había puesto antes.  
  
-Por un momento pensé en no hacerme cargo....pero luego pensé en mi niñez.....y pensé en otra persona que me enseñó que los niños son grandiosos....y me dije que no podía ser tan frío...tan egoísta.....-dijo acariciando el cabello negro y fino de Ryan.- Por cierto, cuando conoceremos a nuestro anfitrión?-preguntó cambiando de tema.  
  
-Esta noche, hoy tiene una agenda muy ajustada...pero me aseguró que vendrá a comer esta noche.- respondió entendiendo el mensaje silencioso.  
  
-Ser doctor debe ser agotador- dijo quitándole el biberón vacío a Ryan. Se puso el trapito que le había puesto a él en el hombro y lo apoyó allí mientras palmeaba con suavidad su espaldita.  
  
-Es cirujano pediátrico....por eso está siempre ocupado..-comentó y agregó- ya lo conocerás esta noche.-  
  
-Me gustaría mucho- dijo sin darse cuenta de la mirada divertida y preocupada de la señora Tanaka. Aquella noche iba a ser algo especial. 


	3. Reflejos

CAPÌTULO 3: REFLEJOS.  
  
Una risa infantil fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta cuando llegó a su casa. Kiminobu sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Sus invitados habían llegado. Y supo en ese instante que su vida ya no iba a ser igual. Otra persona lo estaba esperando. Otra persona que había roto su corazón. Otra persona que había sido tan importante para él cómo ahora lo eran las vidas de sus pacientes.  
  
Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando su maletín en la mesa del recibidor al mismo tiempo que un niñito vino corriendo hacia él. Su risa era contagiosa y parecía que venía huyendo de alguien. Al ver a Kiminobu se escondió detrás de sus largas piernas y se aferró a su pantalón, carcajeándose con fuerza. Una figura salió del salón riéndose y gateando por el piso de madera, pero se detuvo al llegar frente a él. Y vio en esa mirada azul que alguna vez había amado, el reflejo de una sorpresa inesperada.  
  
Lentamente lo observó como se ponía de pie, mostrando su atlético cuerpo vestido con ropas normales. Pero la normalidad no se aplicaba a Hisashi Mitsui. Su vida había cambiado y eso estaba presente en cada rasgo de su rostro. Su mirada azulina tenia un brillo un poco distinto al de antes, quizás más madura...pero no perdía esa chispa que la iluminaba como sol de noche. Y su cuerpo...su figura había madurado y se había convertido en la de un hombre...anchos hombros, cintura estrecha y unas caderas angostas que ni siquiera el jean podía disimular. Durante unos segundos, que a ambos les parecieron eternos, dejaron que sus ojos bebieran lo que el tiempo había hecho con ellos, pues no era momento para palabras de cortesía o de bienvenida....no aún.  
  
Por su parte, Hisashi seguía anonadado. Miles de emociones bullían dentro de él como en una caldera a punto de explotar. Aquel doctor que tanto había alabado su amiga, aquel ser que había llegado a conocer por medio de las palabras de la señora Tanaka, era la misma persona con la que había soñado tanto tiempo....Kiminobu Kogure....su pérdida...su resignación. Sus rasgos no habían cambiado, tal vez se habían masculinizado un poco más pero no habían perdido esa suavidad lozana que a él tanto le gustaba. Su cabello estaba distinto...sus anteojos eran distintos....como también su mirada serena, y fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no era el mismo de antes. Su reflejo marrón había perdido esa calidez que lo caracterizaba, convirtiéndolos en piedra y presintió que el color de sus mejillas, aquel sonrojo que en más de una ocasión lo delataba, era ya un recuerdo del pasado, y entonces tuvo miedo.....miedo de que aquella inocencia, de que aquel sentir puro haya sido destruido por su propia inseguridad....y haya terminado siendo alimento para buitres de la noche.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de cuajo por Ryan que, al ver que los adultos estaban inmersos en sus cosas y no le prestaban atención.  
  
-Shashi....Shashi.....-le llamó protegido por las largas piernas de Kiminobu.  
  
-Buenas Noches Mitsui....y buenas noches también para ti...Ryan-dijo Kimy mientras alzaba al niño, que estaba contento de que por fin le prestaran atención.  
  
-Buenas Noches, Kogure...vaya sorpresa -replicó en tanto sonreía un poco- no esperaba que fueras tu nuestro anfitrión...ha pasado mucho tiempo, no crees?-  
  
-Si...se podría decir que sí...-contestó mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para saludar a su ama de llaves, aún llevando a Ryan consigo, haciendo que Hisashi lo siga por toda la casa-...siete años es mucho tiempo....así que eres escritor.....Hola, señora Tanaka-la saludó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla para luego mirarla con un poco de reproche-no le dijo a nuestro invitado quien era yo...me pregunto porque.-  
  
-Quizás se me ha pasado...te pido disculpas Hisashi o debo llamarte Alex?.- preguntó para distender un poco la situación, pues era notable la tensión entre los dos adultos, sólo visible para personas que los conocían a ambos como la señora Tanaka.  
  
-Llámeme Hisashi....-respondió mientras extendía sus brazos para tomar a Ryan.-Ven Ryan, vamos a seguir jugando....- pero el niño tenia otros planes pues se sentía cómodo en los brazos de Kiminobu.  
  
-No...quiero a Kimy...Kimy es mi amigo.-respondió negando con su cabecita, sacudiendo su lacio cabello, mientras Kiminobu trataba de contener una sonrisa que comenzaba a escaparse de sus labios, pero logró controlarse a tiempo.  
  
-Vamos Ryan, Kimy llegó de trabajar....está cansado....-dijo Hisashi dándose cuenta segundos después del control que Kiminobu tenía sobre sus emociones, algo que realmente lo asombró ya que su amigo no era así.-vamos Ryan...  
  
Ryan miró por un momento a Kiminobu y luego se deslizó a los brazos de Hisashi, en tanto este se disculpaba por la actitud del niño, a lo que el doctor solamente asintió y dijo que no había ningún problema. Sin duda alguna, Kiminobu no era igual que antes.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
  
La cena constituyó un momento tenso, no por los berrinches de Ryan o porque tiraba la comida para todos lados. Fue más que todo por el silencio entre los dos adultos. Era demasiado tenso. Solamente palabras de cortesía y palabras de reto para Ryan se escuchaban en el comedor. Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, Kiminobu se retiró a su estudio excusándose y alegando que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, dejando a sus invitados solos. La señora Tanaka entró para llevarse la vajilla en tanto Hisashi llevaba al niño a acostarse a sus dormitorios. Gracias a que el día había sido agotador para el niño, este cayó dormido a los pocos minutos y fue entonces cuando Hisashi le encargó a la señora Tanaka que le vigilara al niño mientras él iba a hablar con su jefe.  
  
Hisashi no podía controlar todas las emociones que sentía dentro de su pecho, emociones que lo atosigaban y que amenazaban con explotar. Su detonación emocional no era producto de cómo había tratado a Ryan o por cómo los había recibido al principio, se debía a cómo lo trataba a él, cómo si la amistad que ellos se habían tenido no hubiera existido nunca, cómo si el sentir amor o cariño fuera algo anormal. Aún sabiendo que le faltaba el respeto en su propia casa, Hisashi no estaba dispuesto a tolerar esa frialdad. Había vivido demasiado tiempo en un mundo en donde aquel sentimiento era demasiado fuerte como para no negarse a seguirlo, sabía por experiencia propia que uno podía perder su alma, su calidez interior y eso no tenía manera de recuperarse más tarde. Sabía también que lo que estaba por hacer era una locura pero haría que Kiminobu recuperara su verdadera manera de ser....porque?....porque lo amaba...porque luego de haberlo visto después de siete años, sabía que él era el único en su vida....que todo aquello que buscaba en otros era a Kiminobu....que lo que siempre había anhelado era su amor...y ahora tenía una oportunidad más.  
  
Al llegar al estudio golpeó un poco y al escuchar su voz entró cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Lo observó durante un instante mientras Kiminobu escribía en su laptop. La luz del escritorio lanzaba reflejos dorados sobre su cabello castaño corto y sus manos, de dedos ágiles y largos, volaban sobre el teclado, y en ese momento Hisashi no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento al pensar en que sentiría si esas manos lo acariciaran con ternura y amor.  
  
- Puedo servirte en algo?- preguntó Kiminobu sin apartar la vista de su laptop.  
  
- Tal vez...- contestó Hisashi ladeando su cabeza, aún apoyado sobre la puerta. Se enderezó y se acercó al escritorio, escuchando el tipeo del doctor sobre el teclado.- Empieza por decirme cuando te convertiste en el trozo de hielo que eres ahora.- con cierta satisfacción observó cómo su respuesta poco convencional afectaba al doctor.  
  
- Vaya...que descortesía de tu parte...acaso tu mundo de escritores no te enseñó a no insultar a quien te da de comer?- retrucó sin dejar de tipear, sabía que Hisashi lo estaba provocando....no le daría el lujo de hacerle saber que aún podía ejercer cierto poder en él.  
  
- Ups....eso es nuevo en ti....sarcasmo...te enseñaron eso en la facultad de medicina o tomaste doble ración de sarcasmol?-dijo apoyándose sobre un pie y luego sobre el otro.  
  
- Lo aprendí de un amigo...quién alguna vez me dijo que me serviría...- respondió alzando su mirada, carente de calidez, protegida por sus anteojos.-...pero nunca imaginé que tanto me sería útil.-  
  
- Dime...te ayudó acaso a convertirte en lo que eres hoy?-preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.- o fue el endiosamiento que viviste durante tu vida universitaria?-  
  
Supo que lo había empujado muy lejos, demasiado tal vez....y sabía que ahora escucharía cosas que le podrían herir muy profundo, pero no le importaba ya...así se le fuera la vida, rompería ese muro de hielo que había construido a su alrededor. Con movimientos casi calculados, Kiminobu cerró su laptop y se levantó de su silla para acercarse con un andar casi felino a su huésped, hasta estar tan sólo a un paso de distancia. Hisashi se enderezó e inmediatamente se notó la diferencia de altura, sin embargo, en aquel momento, parecía que Kiminobu era más alto que el escritor.  
  
-Realmente quieres escuchar lo que me pasó?....o es que quieres regodearte en tu propia habilidad de controlar destinos ajenos?...te diré...me enseñaste una lección muy importante, Hisashi...una lección que quitó de mí toda emoción y sentir...que quemó todo sentimiento alguno...y que convirtió...y cito palabras textuales de tu libro Pasión Imposible..."..él y sólo él..era ahora eso.. una cortina impenetrable de frialdad absoluta"...- con languidez se apoyó en el escritorio acorralándolo con su cuerpo y acercó su rostro hacia el de él, su aliento tibio lo acariciaba haciendo que la sangre le hirviera a mil.-...te convertiste en Dios...haciéndome a tu imagen y semejanza....me convertiste en la personificación perfecta de ti, puro hielo, angustia y dolor...me convertí en ti.-  
  
- Nadie puede ser igual que yo...- susurró perdido ante la mirada fría del doctor.- ni siquiera tu.....tarde o temprano comenzarás a sentir otra vez...-  
  
- ¿Estas seguro?- preguntó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia sus labios.- Te demostraré que tanto has destruido dentro mío.- y en un movimiento rápido apresó el cuerpo de Hisashi y tomó su boca en un beso despiadado y calculador que desconcertó al escritor, que solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos y responder con una pasión contenida que aumentó ante la destreza calculadora de Kiminobu. Sus labios y su lengua sabían de que manera tenía que acariciarlo para hacerlo perder en un mar de placer, que solamente sentía él, pues al abrir sus ojos un instante nota con cierto dolor, que el doctor tenía razón. Ninguna emoción surcaba su rostro cuando lo besaba con experiencia, solo había control. Parecía más un robot que un ser humano. Un instante después Kiminobu rompe el beso y se aleja de Hisashi. Se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre.  
  
- ¿Satisfecho?...sabes me gustaría seguir demostrándote que tan parecido soy a ti...pero tuve un día algo agotador...espero que sepas disculpar mi descuido al dejarte solo...pero mañana me espera otra jornada igual de agotadora...que tengas buenas noches, Mitsui.- dijo con helada cortesía y, haciendo una ligera reverencia se retiró del despacho, dejando a Hisashi perplejo y herido en lo más profundo, consciente de cuanto daño había hecho y preguntándose si podría luchar contra tanta ira y dolor. 


	4. Despedidas

CAPÍTULO 4: DESPEDIDAS.  
  
Tres días.  
  
Tan sólo tres días le tomó digerir aquel golpe fatal recibido en el despacho. Jamás había pensado que tanto lo podría haber afectado su rechazo. Ahora sabía que lo había convertido en lo que él había sido alguna vez y eso era imperdonable. Tres días sin verlo o escuchar su voz habían sido suficientes para armarse otra vez contra su frialdad. Pero no habían sanado las heridas que se habían abierto en su corazón. Ni tampoco habían hecho su vida más llevadera. Solamente la alegría reflejada en el rostro de Ryan al jugar o al reírse por alguna mueca, lo hacía sentirse bien.  
  
Estaba en el jardín, tirado sobre el césped con Ryan corriendo a su alrededor, cuando recibió un llamada telefónica del arquitecto diciendo que en un par de días más el departamento estaría listo. Aquello lo puso a pensar en que su tiempo en ese lugar se agotaba, al igual que sus oportunidades. Era algo suicida y masoquista querer seguir con el plan de destruir su muro de hielo, pero lo amaba con toda el alma, con todo su ser. Unas pisadas suaves sobre la madera le alertaron de la presencia de alguien y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que era Kiminobu llegando de las consultas. No pudo contener a Ryan que se escapó de sus brazos y salió corriendo para abrazarse al joven doctor. Kiminobu lo observó durante un momento y luego decidió alzarlo en sus brazos.  
  
-Nos vamos Kimy.-susurró Ryan en su oído y luego puso cara triste.- Shashi dice que nos vamos.-  
  
- De verdad?...vaya si solo estuviste unos días aquí...- le contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina escuchando los sordos pasos de Hisashi a su espalda.- Me gustaría que te quedaras más tiempo....pero eso tiene que decidirlo Hisashi...-  
  
- Nos iremos pasado mañana.- declaró el escritor luego de arrebatarle a Ryan de sus brazos.- ya hemos abusado de tu hospitalidad..-agregó algo cortante.  
  
- De verdad?....no me pareció así..-dijo mirando a Hisashi brevemente, para luego encaminarse a la cocina.- hoy es la noche libre de la señora Tanaka...así que tendrán que soportar mi comida..- se volvió un momento para llamar a Ryan.- ven Ryan, tienes que ayudarme un poco.-  
  
Ryan miró al escritor como pidiendo permiso y este lo dejó en el suelo para que vaya con Kiminobu a la cocina; no quería alejarlo de él ni provocar ambigüedades en el niño. Con el corazón en la garganta observó cómo se alejaban de la mano, se parecían tanto y Kiminobu sería un excelente padre, pero el abismo entre él y Kimy era demasiado grande, tal vez algún día él se diera cuenta cuanto podía ganar si se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos...lo único que esperaba que no lo hiciera demasiado tarde. Si tan sólo el destino los ayudara un poco....  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
  
Mientras lavaba los trastos sucios luego de la copiosa cena, Kiminobu no pudo evitar pensar en que Ryan sería un buen hijo....a él le encantaban los niños y sabía que sería imposible casarse para tenerlos. El hecho de tener a Ryan en su casa por unos días, escuchar sus risas, sus pisadas, sobrellevar los berrinches a la hora de la comida le habían hecho sentir una calidez en su pecho que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todo sentimiento había abandonado su ser hacía mucho tiempo, a causa de la muerte de su padre, pero aquello había comenzado luego del rechazo de Hisashi...ese idiota...si supiera cuanto lo había amado...si supiera que había destruido su corazón...un corazón que de a poco estaba siendo reconstruido y en el que Ryan había puesto, sin darse cuenta, la piedra fundamental. No obstante, aún era demasiado frágil.  
  
Un ruido detrás suyo llamó la atención y vio a Hisashi calentado en la cocina la mamadera de Ryan. Con su mirada recorrió el atlético cuerpo del escritor y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había vivido todo aquello que escribía en sus libros. Una maldición en voz baja lo volvió a la realidad. Hisashi se había quemado con el fuego de la cocina y rápidamente ponía la mano bajo un fuerte chorro de agua fría mojando las manos de Kiminobu, quien había terminado de lavar todo dejando los trastos enjuagados en un escurridor. Sin poderlo evitar, Kiminobu toma la mano de Hisashi para observar el área quemada, que poco a poco se ponía colorada y comenzaba a ampollarse.  
  
- Baka.-murmuró mientras tomaba un repasador limpio y le secaba la mano con cuidado. Luego desapareció un momento y al volver, Hisashi vio que traía consigo unas vendas y una pomada.  
  
El doctor lo hizo apoyarse en la mesa de la cocina mientras con cuidado esparcía la crema cicatrizante sobre el área quemada, para después vendarlo con cuidado y prolijidad. Un gemido ronco lo hizo mirarlo y en esa inmensidad azul como el mar leyó algo más que dolor momentáneo, leyó aquello que anheló aquel día en que se había declarado y que le había sido negado. Y sintió miedo, miedo de que no fuera real, de que fuera un reflejo de su mente, que lo torturaba con lo imposible. Y tampoco pudo controlar lo que siguió.  
  
Lentamente se fue acercando a Hisashi, quien cerró sus ojos esperando un beso castigador igual al de la última vez, y con una suavidad que no parecía pertenecerle, tomó esa boca perfecta en un beso tierno. Recorrió primero los labios perfectos con su lengua, para luego introducirse suavemente en el momento exacto que Hisashi gemía de placer. Y se perdió. En el sabor de esa boca, en la textura de su lengua, en esa calidez que necesitaba volver a sentir. Sintió las manos de Hisashi recorrer su pecho y posarse en sus hombros para luego dirigirse a su cabello, para masajearlo y tirar de él cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios.  
  
-Ahhhhh.....amor.- gimió Hisashi perdido en el beso.  
  
Pero Kiminobu sintió como su control volvía a tomar de sí. Con cierta rudeza, se separó de Hisashi y retrocedió unos pasos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó el escritor, no entendía porque había cortado el beso de esa manera, sin embargo al ver su mirada entendió que el frío había vuelto.  
  
- Esto no tendría que haber sucedido.- contestó mientras se alejaba rumbo a la puerta, pero su paso fue obstaculizado por Hisashi.  
  
-Sucedió y qué?¿Acaso fue una debilidad?.-preguntó algo enojado.  
  
- ¿Debilidad? No. Tal vez fue inconsciencia, irracionalidad, llámalo como quieras...tu habilidad como escritor puede encontrar un adjetivo mejor.- contestó apartándolo de la salida, pero fue apresado por la mano de Hisashi que se atenazó en su brazo.-Suéltame, Mitsui.-su mirada de piedra se encontró con la de mar azul.  
  
- ¿Tienes miedo?¿A que le temes?¿Por qué huyes?...sabes perfectamente que ya no soy ese jovencito prejuicioso que alguna vez fui, que tiempo atrás se condenó a vivir en un infierno cuando rechazó lo que más amaba. Soy un hombre que logró forjar una buena vida, a pesar de haber sido un buitre de la noche, a pesar de que por un tiempo dejó de ser un ser humano. Soy un hombre que logró salir del egoísmo, de la frialdad, del miedo.- sabía que se arriesgaba, pero iba a quemar todas sus naves de una, lo haría por él, por su amor. Había callado demasiado tiempo.- Sé que cometí errores imperdonables, no soy perfecto ni pretendo serlo, pero sé que ya no tengo miedo. He aceptado como soy. Y he aceptado que es lo que quiero. Y te quiero a ti, Kiminobu Kogure....te amo....más de lo que creí posible, me tomó siete años darme cuenta que lo que buscaba en otros estaba en ti...creo que siempre te amé pero tenía tanto miedo al principio...demasiado....sin embargo cuando vi como te alejabas de mí aquel día...no puedo describirte lo que sentí en ese momento....fue como si parte de mi se rompiera para siempre....pero ahora me siento tan completo....y al llegar aquí y verte....te amo Kimy..con todo mi corazón.....- El silencio era atronador hasta que segundos después lo interrumpió Kiminobu, de manera cruel y desagradable.  
  
- ¿Sabes?....podría aplaudir tu magnífico y emotivo discurso pero me estas apretando un brazo.- el sarcasmo paralizó a Hisashi y ,helado, soltó lentamente el brazo del doctor.- Gracias....ahora si.-aplaudió un poco y luego lo miró con un gesto burlón.- ¿Piensas que voy a creerte?..por favor Mitsui...no nací ayer...pudiste ahorrarte tus palabras desde un principio...lo que sentí por ti alguna vez ya se ha ido de mí...y no volverá....no importa cuantas veces me digas que me amas...no servirá...soy lo que tú siempre deseaste que fuera y sí, tal vez soy lo que dejaste de ser...no importa....pero ¿miedo?...no tengo miedo a nada....ni siquiera a la muerte.- cada palabra era una herida más en el maltratado corazón de Hisashi.-...así que puedes tomar tu tierno discurso y recitárselo a otro...quizás tengas mejor suerte la próxima. Buenas noches, Mitsui.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró de la cocina.  
  
Lágrimas calientes comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos anegados. No podía creer lo que había vivido, no podía dejar de pensar que cada palabra hiriente que había salido de los labios de Kiminobu. Cayó de rodillas en el suelo y se tapó la boca mientras todo salía a borbotones de su ser. Sus apagados sollozos se escuchaban por toda la cocina, en tanto se aferraba a su corazón que se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Jamás había esperado tanta frialdad, tanto desprecio.......parecía más una pesadilla.....un capítulo de sus libros....parecía irrealidad absoluta. Y en ese instante supo que no soportaría verlo al otro día. No soportaría su presencia. Tenía que irse...tenía que salir de ese infierno.  
  
Minutos después salía de la propiedad en su auto, llevándose a Ryan dormido en su asientito y dejando una carta para la señora Tanaka:  
  
Estimada amiga:  
  
Espero que sepas perdonar mi repentina partida, y pido perdón por todas las molestias que pude ocasionarte. Te preguntarás sin duda el porqué, y la verdad es que he descubierto que un error en mi pasado se ha convertido en una pesadilla sin fin. Y no puedo quedarme para seguir sufriendo, no creas que no he intentado enmendar mi error pero en mi intento por arreglar la situación he descubierto que no puedo hacer nada. He llegado tarde.  
  
Por eso he decidido irme a mi departamento, sé que no está listo, faltan un par de días para ello. No obstante Ryan y yo estaremos bien en un hotel...sin duda extrañaré tus comidas y tu ayuda pero necesito estar solo un tiempo. Ojalá puedas entender y sepas disculparme.  
  
Sinceramente  
  
Hisashi. 


	5. Destino

CAPITULO 5: DESTINO.  
  
Debajo de la cascada de agua tibia, Kiminobu siempre dejaba de pensar en sus pacientes y en sus enfermedades, solamente pensaba en su vida. Pero esta vez sus pensamientos estaban con Hiro, el niño que ahora se había convertido en ángel. Había llegado a sus manos luego de sufrir un accidente. Y como estaba en la guardia de emergencia, le había tocado atenderlo. Hizo de todo para mejorarlo, peleo una y otra vez con la muerte que amenazaba con llevárselo y perdió. Impotente, vio cómo esa pequeña vida se escapaba de sus manos y se convertía en luz. Cinco años. Aquel niño tenía tan solo cinco años. Y se había ido para siempre.  
  
Sus padres lo habían estado esperando y al verlo caminar hacia ellos de manera rígida, supieron en ese instante que su hijo no había logrado sobrevivir. Kogure habló con ellos de manera fría y precisa, intercalando unas palabras de consuelo. Pero lo que lo hizo despertar de su eterno invierno fue darse cuenta de que él también necesitaba palabras de consuelo. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaba bien. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que lo amaba y que estaría siempre con él.  
  
La muerte del pequeño le había mostrado que era un ser humano, que sentía tristeza y dolor, angustia y pena...y que también podía sentir amor y que si ponía todo su esfuerzo podría llegar a amar a alguien. Inevitablemente una persona ocupó todos sus pensamientos. Una persona que le había dicho que lo amaba. Una persona a la que había lastimado para no sufrir otra vez, sin darse cuenta que de esa manera se volvía a morir otra vez.  
  
Hisashi. Se frotó con cuidado el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo, sintiendo cómo su pecho se llenaba de dolor. Hacía un poco más de una semana que Hisashi y Ryan habían salido de su vida. Pero esta vez dolía más, como nunca. Maldijo una y otra vez su estúpido control, su frialdad, su propia estupidez al creerse Dios, al pensar que era superior y que podía controlar todo. Ahora lo único que le quedaba eran dos opciones: o vivir con esa agonía o terminar con ella. La verdad era que ya estaba algo acostumbrado a vivir con ella, pero no podía seguir manteniendo esa fachada. Estaba cansado. Demasiado cansado. Quizás había llegado la hora de terminar pero no lo podía hacer solo, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más.  
  
Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo...sus lágrimas calientes se mezclaron con la lluvia de la ducha....  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
  
Promediaba la media tarde y sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado con una rapidez inusitada en él. Se asemejaba a un pianista ejecutando su mejor pieza. Sus dedos largos golpeaban el teclado cómo si fuera la última vez que escribiera algo. Hisashi interrumpió un minuto su tipeo, se relajó contra la silla, se estiró un poco y segundos después comenzó a tipear otra vez. Lo hacía con algo de furia y, en cierta medida, era una especie de catarsis sacarse tantas cosas de adentro. Era como una especie de terapia para él. Era el único momento en el que los recuerdos de Kiminobu no lo perseguían.  
  
Una semana. Hacía una semana que tenía el corazón roto. Sí, gracias a Ryan había recuperado su corazón pero gracias a Kiminobu ahora estaba roto. Ahora podía entender completamente lo que lo había llevado a cambiar, podía experimentar su dolor, su angustia, su decepción. No obstante si no tuviera a Ryan, no sabría cómo sobrellevarlo. Kiminobu no había tenido a nadie, sólo a su madre, pero ella había estado sumida en el dolor de su pérdida y a veces ese dolor es tan grande que lo demás deja de importar, sólo importa uno y su dolor. E Hisashi entendía eso y más.  
  
Media hora más tarde Hisashi dejó de tipear y guardó todo para luego cerrar su laptop. Se reclinó contra su asiento y cerró sus ojos un minuto, para que los recuerdos de Kiminobu lo invadieran irremediablemente. Aún podía sentir su presencia, la suavidad de su cabello, la tersura de sus labios, la fortaleza de su cuerpo. Su voz de barítono. Su rostro reflejando un quemante deseo. El aroma de su colonia. Respiró profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire con lentitud dolorosa. Le dolía tanto!!....era algo irónico, pues le recordaba una línea de uno de sus libros..." entonces él le sonrió al dolor y cerró sus ojos para seguir viviendo..".  
  
El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus torturantes pensamientos, devolviéndolo a la cruda realidad. Salió de su despacho con rapidez. Ryan no estaba en casa. La señora Tanaka se lo había llevado a un acuario nuevo en la ciudad. En un principio Hisashi había sentido un poco de reticencia, Ryan era un niño un poco difícil de controlar a veces, no obstante se llevaba bien con la señora Tanaka y a él le vendría bien un poco de tiempo a solas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba solo y ahora, sin Ryan, se sentía cómo si le faltara algo. El timbre fue insistente, por lo que se apresuró y antes de abrir, miró por la mirilla. Pero no vio nada. Abrió unos centímetros la puerta y su mirada azul se posó en otra. En una mirada cálida color chocolate.  
  
-¿ Puedo pasar?.- preguntó el portador de esa mirada. Hisashi titubeó un instante y luego lo dejó pasar.  
  
Kiminobu pasó al living y se dirigió a los grandes ventanales que dominaban la habitación, en tanto Hisashi bebía de su imagen como un hombre sediento de belleza. Su cabello castaño estaba algo revuelto y traje negro lo hacía más lejano. Sólo el gris de su camisa rompía con la monotonía de su conjunto. Estaba devastador. Estaba distinto. Había algo en él....era como si reluciera, parecía que estuviera iluminado desde su interior.  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó Hisashi por cortesía y nada más.  
  
Kiminobu se volteó para mirarlo y su respiración se cortó igual que el primer día que lo conoció...hacía más de siete años atrás. Con su vista se regocijó en cada detalle de su apariencia. Su cabello despeinado, al igual que el suyo; su remera negra y sus jeans azules algo rotos en las rodillas. Estaba descalzo y era la imagen del hombre perfecto. Pero estaba ojeroso y algo pálido, como si hubiera estado enfermo. Se asemejaba a una flor marchita. Kogure sonrió un poco. Él cambiaría eso personalmente.  
  
- Oh...si...sí que puedes ayudarme en algo.....- respondió ladeando su cabeza.  
  
- Si buscas a Ryan, él no está aquí, la señ-...-  
  
- Ya lo sé.- le interrumpió mientras se acercaba con un paso decidido hasta pararse a medio metro de Hisashi, quien empezó a respirar erráticamente sin notarlo.- está con la señora Tanaka...estará con ella hasta que yo le diga.-  
  
- Tu.....arreglaste todo.- dijo asombrado. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.- ¿Por Qué?.-  
  
- Porque necesitaba hablar contigo...a solas.- respondió quedo.  
  
- Creo que ya dijiste todo lo que querías decir....- le recordó algo dolido. No podía olvidar todo lo que había salido de esos labios. El rechazo. La decepción.  
  
- Mentí...te mentí esa noche, Hisashi....te mentí, tal y como lo venía haciendo toda mi vida. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ocultar mis sentimientos que tuve miedo....de confiar, de creer en ti...era demasiado para mi..después de tanta resignación y dolor..era demasiado y mentí....porque creía que lo mejor para ambos.- cerró sus ojos un minuto y luego los volvió a abrir dejando ver en ellos todo lo que sentía dentro.- me convertí en ti porque necesitaba tener un muro a mi alrededor...nadie me volvería a lastimar otra vez...nadie volvería a romperme el corazón...no, señor...esta vez estaba preparado..hasta que volviste a mi vida...y cuando te fuiste me di cuenta que te necesitaba...que a pesar de todo..te seguía amando como el primer día.-  
  
- Pero cuando me besaste en tu despacho, fuiste tan frío...- susurró perdido en su mirar cálido y sereno. Aquel mirar que había extrañado tanto...  
  
- Ayy...Hisashi....si supieras cuanto me costó controlarme....- musitó acercándose a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para besarlas con suavidad.- quería tirarte sobre la alfombra del estudio y tomarte allí...y dejar que tu me tomaras a mí...pero no podía dejarte ver que todavía tenías cierto control sobre mí....y en la cocina....ya no pude controlarme más y me asusté....de todo...de lo que aún sentía por ti....-dejó sus manos para tomar su rostro y acercarlo al suyo.- y luego me dijiste que tenía miedo y en verdad tenías razón....el miedo gobernaba mi vida...el miedo construyó mi muro de hielo...y yo te rechacé de la peor manera....por favor, Hisashi, dime que no he matado tu amor por mí, dime que aún queda algo, dime que no estoy perdido.- suplicó clavando su calidez marrón en el mar azul.- porque te necesito...te amo Hisashi Mitsui...desde la secundaria...desde siempre...a pesar de todo..siempre te amé porque lo eres todo para mí...eres lo que más amo en este mundo, eres la luz y el fuego en mi corazón...TE AMO....- cerró sus ojos y unió sus labios a los de Hisashi en un beso de amor.  
  
Sus alientos se mezclaron en tanto sus bocas se buscaban con ternura y cierta reverencia. El escritor se recorrió con sus manos el pecho de Kiminobu para luego dejarlas aferrarse a su cabello marrón. Con un gemido ronco, el doctor profundizó su beso al dejar que su lengua se adentrara en las profundidades de la boca de Hisashi, saboreando el dulce néctar de su aliento.- Te amo....te amo tanto.....- susurró el doctor contra esos labios tan perfectos. Y de repente lágrimas calientes mojaron su encuentro; Kimy rompió tiernamente el beso y lo miró a los ojos algo confundido.- ¿Por qué lloras?.- preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.- Te amo Hisashi....sé que te lastimé demasiado...sólo espero que mi amor cure tus heridas y que algún día puedas perdonarme....-  
  
- Es que....creí que te había perdido otra vez... y ahora...Dios!...- su voz se quebró y Kiminobu lo abrazó por la cintura, aferrándose a él con fuerza. .- Te amo...Te amo Kimy....- le susurró a su oído.  
  
-Mi amor..- musitó antes de tomar su boca con fiereza, en un beso arrollador. Ya no podía controlar todo lo que sentía dentro. El deseo lo quemaba y el ansia de sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo lo torturaba. Con un movimiento rápido le quitó la remera y acarició su pecho, sin vellos igual que el de un muchacho, rozando con la yema de sus dedos las duras tetillas, en tanto dejaba que Hisashi le quitara el saco y le desabrochara la camisa. Los gemidos del escritor excitaron al doctor, quien ansió escuchar más de aquel dulce sonido. Sus manos se desabrocharon el jean de Hisashi y se adentraron en su ropa interior, arrancándole de la garganta un gemido ronco de placer cuando una mano atrevida se apoderó de su masculinidad ardiente. Los botones de la camisa de Kimy volaron hacia diferentes direcciones al momento que Hisashi la abrió con fuerza.  
  
-Mi nombre...ahhh.- gimió emocionado al ver la piel escrita para siempre, y al sentir el ir y venir de la mano de Kimy en su miembro.- tienes mi nombre en tu hombro....mmmmm...- había descubierto su tatuaje y con la lengua lo recorrió haciendo que la presión de Kimy subiera al máximo. Aquella lengua lamiendo su piel escrita había sido su eterna fantasía....pero él quería más....lo quería todo.  
  
Kiminobu, con su mano libre, tomó el rostro de su amor y lo marcó con un beso profundo y largo, que luego rompió para lamer y morder el cuello de su amado, quien arqueó su espalda y se aferró al cabello de Kimy, cuando este encontró una tetilla en su camino hacia abajo. Con la lengua la delineó perfectamente y luego la introdujo dentro de su boca para succionarla con delicadeza agobiante. La mano derecha de Kimy seguía acariciando su masculinidad al mismo tiempo que succionaba y mordía su tetilla derecha.  
  
Las rodillas de Hisashi flaquearon por lo que lentamente se dejó caer en la alfombra del living, mientras que Kimy no interrumpía sus caricias, en tanto lo acostaba sobre el suelo. La tetilla izquierda tuvo el mismo trato placentero cuando le llegó su turno. Hisashi gemía mientras acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda musculosa de Kiminobu, quien estaba sobre él....quien tenía todo el control. Era demasiado placer, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando su amor lo terminó de desvestir..lo único que sintió fue como una lengua caliente y ávida recorría su estómago, rodeaba su ombligo y recorría su masculinidad ya preparada. Aquella lengua lo acarició suavemente, hasta que la boca de Kimy lo absorbió en su totalidad.  
  
-. Ohhhh....Kimy...por favor.-gimió Hisashi casi sin voz, sintiendo tanto placer como nunca en su vida. Miró hacia su amado y la visión de cómo le hacía el amor con su boca lo volvió loco. Sin poderlo evitar, se movió siguiendo el ritmo que Kogure había impuesto para él, el ritmo que había elegido para amarlo y para satisfacerlo.  
  
- Quiero...quiero..- la lengua y la calidez de la boca del doctor lo estaban matando de placer.  
  
- Mmmm?-  
  
- Quiero tocarte...por favor.....OHHH....yo no puedo......más.-dijo en el momento exacto en que se derramaba con fluidez dentro de la boca de Kimy, quien siguió acariciándolo con fruición hasta que la última oleada de placer cesó y bebió todo el fluido vital de su amado.  
  
Minutos después Kimy se incorporó sobre Hisashi, apoyándose sobre sus codos y observó como su amor de a poco volvía al mundo real. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era de total abandono. Un rubor cubría sus masculinas mejillas evidenciando los vestigios del placer. Había soñado tanto tiempo con aquello.....con ver ese rubor de placer... Hisashi abrió lentamente sus ojos y luego clavó su mirar azul en Kimy, mostrando todo el amor que sentía dentro. Con languidez, levantó una mano para acariciar la mejilla del doctor, quien sonrió y luego mordió la palma de esa mano cariñosa.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- preguntó besando su mano.  
  
- Si...eso creo...- dijo ronco.- fue...no tengo palabras para describir todo...fue tan hermoso...fue..Dios!..nunca me había sentido así.-  
  
- Vaya..y eso que eres escritor.....-dijo bromeando, ganándose así un golpe juguetón de Hisashi.-Auchh...eso dolió....-  
  
- Te lo mereces por hacerte el gracioso.- y luego de puso serio al escuchar un sonido como el de un celular.-¿Qué es eso?.-  
  
- Diablos....es mi beeper...espera.- se levantó un poco y lo desabrochó de su cinturón para leerlo.- Maldición...un accidente de tránsito múltiple...necesitan que les de una mano con un bebé.....- apagó su beeper y luego lo miró compungido.- lo siento...amor..pero tengo que ir...-  
  
-Ve.- susurró acariciando su rostro preocupado.- Ve tranquilo....y luego vuelve aquí...yo te estaré esperando...-  
  
-¿Seguro?.- preguntó mientras se levantaba con cuidado y comenzaba a vestirse. Al ver su camisa rota, se sonrojó un poco y decidió tomar la remera de Hisashi.  
  
-Vaya...había olvidado como te ves cuando te sonrojas.- dijo riéndose un poco, observando como Kimy se vestía con rapidez, mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el sillón más cercano.  
  
- Cuando vuelva...arreglaremos cuentas..tu y yo.- se arrodillaba a su lado y tapaba sus hombros con su camisa.- Te amo, Hisashi.- le dio un beso tierno en los labios.  
  
- Te amo, Kimy...- le respondió al beso con la misma ternura y sonrió de felicidad mientras lo veía salir de su apartamento.  
  
Se recostó en el sillón pensando en la interrupción, se tendría que acostumbrar a ello y lo haría con gozo ya que sabía que ser médico era importante para Kimy. Aún tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos...él lo iba a esperar..siempre... 


	6. Eternidad

CAPÍTULO 6: ETERNIDAD...  
  
Era casi de madrugada cuando Kimy volvió al departamento de Hisashi. Golpeó suavemente la puerta pues sabía que la señora Tanaka había devuelto a Ryan. Un Hisashi semidormido y vestido con una remera y el pantalón del pijama lo recibió. Lo tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para luego guiarlo hacía la cocina. Kogure tomó aire para decir unas palabras pero Hisashi lo silenció al poner un dedo en sus labios.  
  
- Después...primero debes cenar algo.- susurró sentándolo y poniendo bandejas con alimentos sobre la mesa.  
  
Luego se sentó y observó como Kimy cenaba. Lo veía agotado y preocupado. Sabía que necesitaba hablar pero lo harían luego. Primero necesitaba que él comiera algo. Sus manos de dedos ágiles tomaban los palillos y los movían con rapidez sobre las distintas bandejas, tomando la comida y por un momento Hisashi deseó ser aquellos palillos que entraban en la boca de su amado. La sensualidad con la que disfrutaba de la comida ponía los pelos de punta a Hisashi y por un instante pensó si alguien había se había ocupado de él de la misma manera que ahora lo hacía.  
  
-No estoy muy acostumbrado a que alguien me espere.-musitó Kimy respondiendo a sus pensamientos.- Casi siempre llegaba a casa y me acostaba a dormir. No me gusta que la señora Tanaka se desvele por mí.-tomó un sorbo de agua y se detuvo al ver la intensidad del amor que Hisashi sentía por él, refulgiendo de esos ojos azules.  
  
-Kimy...- una voz infantil los hizo volverse a la entrada de la cocina. Era Ryan vestido con un enterito rojo.  
  
- Ven, Ryan.- Kimy extendió sus brazos mientras Ryan corría contento a sus brazos. Hisashi se puso de pie, tomó un biberón preparado de la heladera y lo puso a calentar en el microondas. Ryan se acomodó contra el pecho de Kimy y comenzó a reírse cuando el doctor le hizo cosquillas.-...tienes hambre, eh?..eres un travieso...-dijo haciéndole cosquillas debajo de la barbilla.  
  
-Shashi...Kimy se queda?.- preguntó mirando a su tutor, quien le acercaba un biberón listo para tomar.  
  
- Sí...Kimy se queda hoy...- le respondió mientras lo acomodaba sobre el regazo del doctor y le ponía un trapito para evitar que ensuciara su ropa de dormir.  
  
- Hisashi?- lo buscó con su mirada para hacerle una pregunta muy importante.- ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?.- observó algo intranquilo como los ojos de su amor se llenaban de lágrimas que una brillante sonrisa desmentía que fueran de tristeza.  
  
- Sí..será un gran placer.- respondió al tiempo que dejaba un beso suave sobre su mejilla tersa.  
  
- Quiero que Ryan y tu se vengan a vivir conmigo....crees que podrás venirte a vivir conmigo?- le preguntó dejando el biberón vacío sobre la mesa y poniendo a Ryan sobre su hombro para que eructara.  
  
- Bueno...la verdad es que extraño mucho el campo y es mejor para Ryan, de esa manera podrá tener más contacto con la naturaleza que encerrado aquí.- contestó tomando a Ryan para llevarlo a su cuarto recién remodelado.  
  
Lo acostó en su cama y descubrió que había escapado bajando unos barrotes. Sonrió un poco ante la ocurrencia del niño y lo acompaño un momento mientras observaba cómo se iba quedando dormido. Minutos después salió del cuarto dejando a un Ryan profundamente dormido. Prendió la luz de noche y arrimó la puerta de su habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con un Kimy cansado, por lo que lo tomó de la mano y luego de apagar las luces de la cocina, se encaminaron hacia la habitación de Hisashi, la cual estaba decorada con tonos suaves. En frente a la cama matrimonial, Hisashi le quitó los anteojos al doctor y lo despojó de toda su ropa, para luego ayudarlo a que se pusiera un pijama. Lo llevó hasta su cama y lo recostó allí. Apagó la luz de su velador y luego se recostó a su lado tomándolo en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, cubriendo sus cuerpos con una frazada suave.  
  
- Habla.- susurró quedo. Sabía que Kimy necesitaba desahogarse. Y que sólo hablar de ello lo ayudaría. Acarició su espalda con movimientos circulares para relajarlo mientras escuchaba su relato. El bebé que había estado en ese accidente tenía la misma edad que Ryan. Había llegado al hospital casi sin pulso y con su cuerpito casi destrozado. Pero Kimy la atendió rápidamente, logrando salvar su vida. Sabía que estaría un tiempo prolongado en terapia, no obstante estaba con vida. Tomoe se llamaba, tenía tan solo 2 años y por la imprudencia de un borracho al volante casi se convertía en ángel. Y fue entonces cuando le habló de Hiro, el niñito de cinco años que había muerto en sus manos. Le habló de cómo había llegado al hospital y de que su muerte le había hecho abrir sus ojos y su mente. Hiro le había demostrado que la vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla en sentimientos del pasado.  
  
- Te amo, Hisashi.- musitó luego de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
- Yo también, Kimy.- lo arropó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.- Ahora duerme....necesitas descansar...- dejó un beso suave en sus labios y lo instó a dormir.  
  
Segundos después solo el ruido de sus respiraciones acompasadas se oían en la habitación.  
  
~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~  
  
La luz del sol entraba a través de las cortinas. Kimy protestó un poco y se apretujó contra la cálida figura recostada a su lado. Se sentía tan bien...tan seguro como nunca antes en su vida. Unos labios tibios se posaron sobre los suyos, acariciándolos, saboreándolos....para ser luego mordidos y tironeados delicadamente. Suspiró tembloroso por el deseo que inundaba sus venas en el momento en que Hisashi lamía sus labios, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en ellos. Sus alientos se mezclaron cuando Kimy abrió su boca, cediendo completamente ante la demanda silenciosa de su amado Hisashi. Se besaron con avidez, y con infinita ternura, Hisashi lo fue desvistiendo, apartando su ropa para descubrir la suavidad de su piel. Cada botón de su pijama fue desabrochado lentamente y fue retirado por manos tibias y algo temblorosas. Temblorosas por la pasión contenida.  
  
-Eres hermoso...Kimy.- musitó ronco al quitar cada trozo de tela, y con ternura observó cómo ese rostro que tanto amaba se cubría de un leve rubor que alguna vez había creído perdido, ya casi olvidado.  
  
Sus manos siguieron un camino descendente hasta aferrarse a la cinturilla elástica del pantalón, quitándoselos junto con su ropa interior. Una vez que lo tuvo sin ninguna ropa que le estorbara, lo observó por unos dolorosos segundos, deleitándose con la imagen de su amante que lo esperaba, ruborizado y deseoso de compartir la manifestación física de su amor. Hisashi decidió desvestirse sin tanta ceremonia y sin decir una palabra, le hizo ver a Kimy que era su turno para que lo observara, nada más, pues era su turno para beber de su imagen. Sin poderlo evitar, Kimy extendió una mano y acarició el pecho de Hisashi, delineando sus músculos con un dedo que el escritor tomó y llevó a su boca para lamerlo y chuparlo con una sensualidad que le cortó el aliento. Luego, sin vestimentas que estorbasen, el escritor se recostó sobre su amor, quien lo recibió con su piernas abiertas, poniendo en contacto sus masculinidades ardientes.  
  
- Mi amor......ahhhh- susurró Kimy aceptándolo contra su cuerpo.  
  
- Síiii.......Kimy.- gimió Hisashi cuando su amor se arqueó juguetonamente.  
  
Al unísono suspiraron de gozo al sentir cómo sus cuerpos se rozaban de manera erótica. El joven de ojos azules se incorporó sobre sus codos y acercó su rostro para besar al doctor, quien lo abrazó con fuerza por su cintura, acercándolo a sí y jugando con su control al acariciar su espalda musculosa y sus nalgas. Sus bocas se buscaban afanosamente, mientras sus lenguas peleaban por darse más placer y sus manos adoraban cada centímetro de piel expuesta, reconociendo sus ángulos y sus formas, tan distintas pero a la vez tan similares. Los labios de Hisashi dejaron la boca de Kimy para seguir camino por su níveo cuello, lamiéndolo y dando pequeños mordiscos, así hasta llegar a su pecho, el cual recorrió con besos ardientes. Instantes después tomó una de las dulces tetillas que aguardaban sus caricias y la introdujo en su boca, succionándola luego de haberla humedecido con su aliento.  
  
-Ohhh...Hisashi.....- murmuró extasiado por la lujuriosa lengua que lo hacía derretirse.  
  
Kimy se retorció de éxtasis sobre el lecho en tanto Micchy dispensaba el trato anterior sobre el otro bocado que lo esperaba ansioso. La deliciosa tortura no terminó allí. El escritor tenía hambre de más...lo quería todo...por lo que su aliento húmedo siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la latente hombría del doctor, que buscaba liberarse. Lo acarició con su lengua y luego lo introdujo en su boca, para imitar con precisión lacerante, su unión de amor. Siguió un ritmo impuesto por él y por las caderas de Kimy que buscaba desahogarse. Su ritmo lascivo y peligroso continuó hasta que Hisashi notó que estaba a punto de derramarse.  
  
- ¿Qué pas...?- La protesta de Kimy fue silenciada por un beso caliente y húmedo, en tanto unas manos cálidas lo volteaban con delicadeza y acariciaban su cuerpo.  
  
Esa lengua que había atormentado su masculinidad trazó un camino abrasador por toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus duras nalgas, las cuales separó suavemente para prepararlo para la búsqueda mutua del éxtasis. Lamió con cuidado y con fruición, llevando a Kimy hacia el abismo, disfrutando de la tortura...del placentero dolor....de la locura erótica...hasta que supo que ya estaba listo para él.  
  
-Por favor....ahhhh...amor....por favor....- sollozaba Kimy, suplicante ofreciéndose para la invasión.- Hazme tuyo.....- la necesidad lo cegaba, el sudor corría por su espalda...su figura se arqueaba contra esa lengua que lo penetraba.  
  
-He esperado tanto tiempo...........te amo, Kimy.-susurró en su oído al enderezarse y fue entonces cuando comenzó a tomarlo.  
  
Centímetro a centímetro..tomó ese cuerpo que se le ofrecía, ese cuerpo que adoraba con todo su ser. Kimy se aferró a su almohada y se puso de rodillas, acomodándose sobre el lecho, cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose los labios al sentir cómo la virilidad de su amor lo llenaba lentamente. Una vez que estuvo dentro de Kimy, Hisashi temblaba de anhelo y deseo contenido a la vez que esperaba unos segundos para que el cuerpo de su amante se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de sí; se acomodó de rodillas para estar más cómodo él y su pareja. Un movimiento de caderas por parte de Kimy le indicó que ya podía empezar con el ritual. Lo tomó por las caderas y comenzó a embestir ese delicioso orificio que lo apretaba como un guante, haciendo que Kimy gimiera de placer. En sincronía perfecta, buscaban la satisfacción mutua, el arribo al cielo del amor, al universo del placer.  
  
-Ahhhh.....te amo, Hisashi...te amo...-exhaló en un suspiro de gozo cuando la cadencia de las embestidas se aceleró.  
  
Kimy iba a su encuentro, cuya intensidad aumentaba a medida en que las oleadas de placer se volvían cada vez más rápidas, cada vez más seguidas, y el hecho de sentir a Hisashi dentro suyo era más allá de lo que alguna vez soñado...y sabía que había sido hecho para recibirlo únicamente a él porque le pertenecía entero, en cuerpo y en alma. Hisashi empujaba y empujaba cada vez más rápido, incrementando el ritmo, agonizando por el placer que lo llenaba, que lo sobrepasaba. Jamás había deseado tanto a alguien como deseaba a Kimy. Quería darle todo el placer que pudiera sentir. Quería que se desmayara de gozo, que susurrara su nombre cuando cayera rendido por el avasallante éxtasis. Y jadeando en busca de más aire para sus pulmones, tomó la erguida virilidad de Kimy, acariciándola al mismo ritmo que producía. El ansiado alivio era inminente y ambos se movieron como si estuvieran poseídos, tratando de prolongar la esclavizante unión hasta el límite y ambos se perdieron completamente, uno en el otro. El clímax llegó y arrasó con ellos. Ya sin voz, Kimy gritó el nombre de su amor en tanto se dejaba ir y se derramaba con fuerza sobre las sábanas, mientras que Micchy lo marcaba con un par de embestidas más y arqueándose, se desahogaba dentro de Kimy, introduciendo su fuego y calor en lo más hondo de éste.  
  
Se dejaron caer sobre el lecho, uno encima del otro y pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Micchy se retiró con delicadeza del cuerpo exhausto de Kimy. Lo volteó y lo tomó entre sus brazos con suavidad, luego cubrió sus sudorosas figuras con un acolchado liviano. La caricia repetitiva de la mano de Kimy sobre su pecho lo devolvió poco a poco a la realidad, y lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho. La dulce entrega de Kimy había sido el regalo más hermoso que había recibido en su vida. Sus estremecimientos cuando lo marcaba íntimamente. Sus mejillas ruborizándose por las caricias desatadas. Sus tiernos labios mordidos por el gozo. Lo observó un momento y luego se inclinó, y lo besó con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo para saborear esa boca tan deliciosa.  
  
-¿Te lastimé?- preguntó contra sus labios, algo preocupado. Su experiencia había reconocido inmediatamente la inexperiencia de Kimy.  
  
- No...bueno quizás al principio dolió un poco pero después no...-contestó mordiendo el labio inferior de Hisashi, quien dejaba salir un suspiro entrecortado.-...aunque cuando tenga un poco de fuerzas me gustaría intentarlo otra vez, pero con otra variante.-  
  
- ¿Otra variante?- se le ocurrían muchas....tantas que sintió como se excitaba otra vez.  
  
- Si...esta vez yo te tomaré.-dijo sonrojándose con un brillo de determinación en la mirada.  
  
- Vale...pero deja que te enseñe algunos trucos primero...ya sabes...consejos de un escritor con una gran imaginación..-lo abrazó con fuerza, acercándolo a su cuerpo.  
  
- Y si...ohh..por Kami...-las manos lujuriosas de Micchy lo mataban de placer.- y si...ahh....te quedas sin fuerzas....puedo ayudarte con unos consejos de primeros auxilios...ya sabes...consejos de un doctor con ganas de practicar..- tomó su boca por asalto en un beso arrebatador y cadente que Micchy respondió igualando su pasión.  
  
Y durante lo que quedaba de la mañana se amaron.....hasta que el sueño los venció....  
  
EPÍLOGO.  
  
Una risa infantil fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta cuando llegó a su casa. Kiminobu sonrió. Sus dos amores habían llegado antes que él. Y ahora lo esperaban y para él lo eran todo. Entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando su maletín en la mesa del recibidor al mismo tiempo que un niñito vino corriendo hacia él. Su risa era contagiosa y parecía que venía huyendo de alguien.  
  
-PAPÁ KIMY!!!- gritó un niño de cinco años que se tiró a su brazos, riéndose de alegría.  
  
-Hola, Ryan.- lo saludó abrazándolo con fuerza y plantando un beso en su mejilla regordeta. Luego lo dejó en el suelo mientras Ryan tironeaba de él para llevarlo a la cocina, parloteando sin parar.  
  
-Sabes, papá, hoy en la escuela me enseñaron que no debo decir malas palabras pero papá Hisashi se las pasó diciendo toda la tarde...creo que primero fue porque su laptop se descompuso....dijo que pudo hacer un "bak up"....¿Que es un bak up, papá?- preguntó en tanto seguía tironeando.  
  
- Quiere decir que pudo guardar lo que estaba escribiendo en un disco.- contestó riéndose un poco al imaginar a Hisashi lidiar con su laptop.  
  
- Dijo más malas palabras cuando se acordó que Tany se va al bingo, hoy es su día para salir con otras señoras, y entonces se puso a cocinar...pero volvió a decir más malas palabras cuando se quemó la mano...yo le dije que estaba caliente el wok pero no me escuchó...pero pudo hacer la cena a tiempo...aunque no sé que hizo...parece mas un revoltijo.-llegó a la cocina y lo dejó detrás de Hisashi que en ese momento estaba concentrado en que la tarta de verduras no se le quemara.  
  
-Hola, amor...mal día eh?- lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello, suspirándole en el oído.  
  
-Hola. Kimy...perdona el desorden se me pasó que hoy me tocaba cocinar..- respondió volviéndose para dejar un beso tierno en esa boca tan hermosa.- mmmm......sabes a menta...me gusta...Ryan.!.- lo llamó un momento y el torbellino volvió- ve a poner la mesa que en cinco minutos comemos.-se volvió a concentrar en la tarta, con Kimy aferrado a su espalda.-..ya te dijo que se me rompió la laptop?.-  
  
-Sí...además agregó que aprendió que no hay que decir malas palabras.- le susurró en el oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
- Y yo las dije todas hoy...bueno...menos mal que sabe que no debe decirlas.-dijo un poco aliviado.- hey...deja de hacer eso que sino comemos tarta quemada.-el timbre sonó e Hisashi se apresuró a sacarla del horno..- ayúdame y lleva las otras fuentes...después seguimos con lo otro.- dijo sonriendo.  
  
La cena trascurrió en medio de un bullicio ocasionado por los tres. Kiminobu tratando de hacer que Ryan comiera, Hisashi tratando de que Kimy comiera y Ryan contando su día en la escuela y dando un sermón a su padre acerca de las malas palabras. Más tarde, mientras Hisashi lavaba los trastos, Kimy ayudó a Ryan a prepararlo para dormir. Rezó con su hijo y luego lo arropó con cuidado. Crecía cada vez más rápido y se había adaptado a tenerlos a él y a Hisashi como papás. Le dejó un beso en su mejilla y le deseo buenas noches. Apagó la luz y prendió una pequeña lucecita de noche, salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la cocina pero no encontró a nadie allí. Se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía con Hisashi pero no lo encontró allí. Escuchando como alguien canturreaba, se dirigió al baño y allí encontró a Hisashi, estaba metido en la bañera llena de agua caliente que despedía un agradable aroma a rosas.  
  
- ¿Vienes?.-le preguntó guiñándole el ojo.- me hace falta un poco de compañía.-  
  
- Seguro.-contestó y se desvistió rápidamente luego de cerrar con la presilla la puerta del baño. Segundos después estaba con Hisashi entre sus brazos, totalmente relajado por el efecto del agua caliente.  
  
- ¿Te dije que mi último libro se convirtió en bestseller?.-preguntó Hisashi tocando con un dedo los labios de Kimy, haciendo destellar la banda dorada que adornaba su dedo anular.  
  
- ¿Ya un bestseller?....si hace menos de una semana que salió a la venta...- dijo asombrado mientras tomaba su mano y mordisqueaba todos sus dedos; en su dedo anular también brilló una banda dorada.-..vaya..te felicito..Alex..-  
  
-...hey...mi nombre es Hisashi...señor Kogure...no lo olvide...- se incorporó del pecho de Kimy y se sentó a horcajadas, sobre él, torturándolo con el roce de sus cuerpos.-...mmm....le apetece un viaje de ida al paraíso?...- acercó su rostro lentamente al del doctor hasta rozar sus labios tersos con su lengua.  
  
-Mmmm....si me apetece...aquí?-Kogure envolvió con sus brazos a su amor, abrazándolo fuertemente contra sí. Estaba tan excitado...no iba a poder aguantar mucho. Cada vez que hacían el amor era como la primera vez pero a la vez era excitante y abrasador. Jamás se cansaba de ser poseído y de poseerlo a él también.  
  
-Aquí...no puedo esperar más.....- con paciencia y la ayuda de Kimy se acomodó tomándolo dentro de su cuerpo.- Ahhhh....por Kami....-musitó al sentirlo en su interior; se aferró a los bordes de la bañera mientras trataba de controlarse.- Te amo, Kimy....ahhhh- gimió aturdido por el deseo.  
  
- Te amo, Hisashi....mi amor....mi dulce amor...- musitó besando su pecho, sosteniéndolo contra su boca.  
  
Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, saboreando la unión de sus cuerpos. Tenían toda la noche y más. Sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre desde el momento en que se habían visto por primera vez pero ambos habían necesitado tiempo para entender lo que en verdad era el amor. Ahora sólo quedaba disfrutar el paraíso....por siempre.  
  
FIN.  
  
****************************************************** Nota de la autora:  
  
Hola a todos!!!!!!!....cómo están?...espero que bien...bueno..este es el quinto que escribo de esta pareja...empezó como un oneshot pero terminó teniendo seis capítulos..jejeje... El título del fic pertenece a una línea de una canción de Linkin Park llamada "Figure Nº 9"...debo confesar que es mi grupo de nü metal favorito....me ayuda mucho a inspirarme para escribir....^_^! Bueno, espero que les guste este fic , también quiero decirles que he colaborado en un fic de Mickaelle..(^_^me encanta como escribe..)...se llama "Quien besará tu pelo"..es hermoso..le agradezco de todo corazón a Mickaelle por darme la oportunidad de colaborar con él...(GRACIAS, MICKAELLE! ^_^!)..también quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me escriben diciendo que les gusta mis fics...Kimber, Nya, Ken Ohki.....es importante para mí saber si les gusta o al menos conocer sus opiniones...así que ya saben pueden hacer sus comentarios, réplicas o correcciones a mi dirección de mail: CI5_J@hotmail.com mailto:CI5_J@hotmail.com.  
  
Cuídense y besitos.  
  
Jackie O.  
  
********************************************************** 


End file.
